Quiet Courage
by monami915
Summary: Follow Dominique Weasley through her years at Hogwarts as she learns there is much more to her than she realizes. DW&OC, VW&TL. Rated T for mild language and for scenes in later chapters. EDIT: Currently on hold because I've run out of inspiration.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Hey all! This is my first fanfic, so hopefully I catch the interest of a reader of two. Reviews (both positive and negative) are more than welcome! Just as a heads-up, I'm planning on updating once a week (every Sunday). It is possible that I could have the rare midweek update. I'll have to see.

I'm a college student, not J.K. Rowling. The world of Harry Potter is hers.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**First Year: Welcome to Hogwarts**

"Dominique, stay close to me. Zere are so many people, you might get lost. Oh, where did your sister get to?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my mum's fussing. Honestly, I didn't understand what she was so flustered about. I tugged on the sleeve of her jumper until she looked down at me. "I'll be fine, Mum," I promised, raising my voice in order to be heard over the bustle of Platform 9 and 3/4.

My dad laughed and ruffled my hair, causing me to grin as well. "See, love, she's less nervous than you are. There's no need to worry about our Dom."

Mum shot him an irritated look when he used my nickname. I shook my head at her annoyance. How could mum not be used to the nickname? She was the only one who still called Vic, Lou, and me by our full names.

As we made our way along the platform I spotted my sister through the crown, talking with Teddy. No surprises there. They were two years apart and in different houses, and yet the pair were best friends. In fact, I was starting to suspect that Vic harbored a crush on the metamorphmagus standing in front of her. I elbowed Lou, who was walking beside me, and pointed to Vic and Teddy. We both snickered as we watched her fawn over the new prefect badge pinned to Teddy's shirt. My sister was Ravenclaw through and through, and since her first year she had been determined to be made prefect. The fact that fifth-year Teddy had obtained that status had become her obsession over the past few weeks.

We both looked away quickly when Vic began to walk over to our little group. She stopped in front of me, inspecting me with a critical eye. "Really, Dom, I know you don't care about your appearance, but it wouldn't hurt to make a good first impression."

I looked down at my beat-up trainers with a shrug. I don't know why Vic is always trying to get me to care about my looks. Truth be told, I'm a bit of a tomboy, and everyone knows it. I avoid makeup like it's the plague. I wear clothes that Vic classifies as 'absolutely ghastly' (though I see nothing wrong with jeans, jumpers, and trainers). And my hair? Forget it. I just pull it up into a half-hearted ponytail and let it be. My veela blood, however, seems determined to shine through any and all attempts to downplay my features. Even I have to admit that I'm passably pretty. Still, I hate all of the attention. Even now, I can see several boys near me giving both Vic and me appraising looks. I'm only eleven, for Merlin's sake!

Mum ended my (rather critical) self-evaluation with a hug. "You weel be good, yes? You do not 'ave any of your Uncle George's products, do you?"

I shook my head and allowed her to kiss my cheek. Dad ruffled my hair again. "You'll do well, Dom. I know you will." Next to him, Lou scuffed his feet against the ground and gave me a goodbye slug on the shoulder. I playfully pushed him back, then grabbed my trunk and dragged it toward the train as mum called, "Write us!"

Once aboard the train, I trudged down the aisle, searching for a compartment. Two older boys walked past me and I dropped my gaze to the floor. Reflex, I suppose. "Dom!" Startled, I looked up and saw my cousin Fred standing outside a compartment. "Come on, I've saved you a seat!"

Upon entering the compartment, I knew I was in trouble. Fred was not alone; two boys and a girl were also there, already seated and sharing a laugh. They all looked up when I stepped through the door, and I couldn't stop myself from flinching away from their stares. Instead of meeting their eyes, I sat next to the girl, with Fred on my other side and the two boys across from me.

Thankfully, my cousin wasn't one to keep quiet. "So, gents and lady, this is my oh-so-beloved cousin, Dom. Don't let the lack of red hair fool you, she's a Weasley just like me!" I slapped his shoulder, which only caused his grin to grow wider.

"I'm Angelina Wood," the girl next to me remarked. "And that is my prat of a twin brother, Sean." The taller of the two boys narrowed his eyes threateningly at his sister, then turned to offer me a smile. I could feel my cheeks growing pink. Damn the Weasley blush!

The boy next to Sean fingered his dreadlocks, giving me a sidelong glance. "River Jordan." I couldn't prevent an amused smile from flashing across my face. I knew I shouldn't find his name funny; I certainly had experience with less-than-satisfactory names. Surprisingly, River chuckled when he saw my grin. "I know, awful name, huh? But apparently it had sentimental value to my dad. Something about a codename for a radio show he hosted." River shrugged. "Dunno how he talked my mum into going along with it, to be honest."

I nodded and the conversation stuttered to a halt. I knew the others were expecting me to say something, but I just couldn't force any words to come to my mind. So instead I sat there, mentally kicking myself, cursing my silence. Thankfully, Fred was naturally talkative and didn't like pauses in conversation, so he spoke up. "She's a shy one, isn't she?"

This time, instead of a playful slap, I socked him one on the arm. He yelped and inched away from me, muttering something about violent tendencies. I forced myself to look up at the others sitting in the compartment. "So, you all know each other?" My voice came out far too quiet for my liking, but at least I managed to say something.

Sean nodded. "Yeah, all of our mums played Quidditch together at Hogwarts, along with my dad, and Fred's as well. They have 'team reunions' all the time, and they always brought us, which was okay 'cause we're all the same age. Your Uncle Harry was part of their team, as well, so he's been to a few."

River slung an arm over Sean's shoulder. "Don't worry, Dom, we're officially inducting you into our group of amazing-ness." He and Fred both grinned, making their expressions scarily similar.

Angelina smiled at me. "Thank goodness for that! I'm tired of being the only girl. It's always up to me to keep these boneheads in line. Now I'll have someone to help me!" Laughter filled the compartment, and I shocked myself from joining in. Of course, that was when Vic decided to walk in.

Upon seeing her, Sean and River's laughter died. Their eyes widened and they both adopted pained expressions, mouths slightly agape. Sean raised a hand to nervously flatten his hair, and River cross his arms across his chest in order to hide a small hole in his jumper. Fred grinned wickedly at his friends' attempts to make themselves more presentable. Angelina, meanwhile, was directing rapid-fire glances between Vic and me.

Vic smirked slightly, and I knew that she was about to fulfill her role as the evil older sister. "Why, _Dominique_, look at you, you've made friends already. I'm so proud of you."

I grimaced at her emphasis on my full name. "Don't call me that, _Victoire_," I snapped, my shyness evaporating as a result of my familiarity with my sister and my annoyance at her. "How about you turn off the charm, yeah? Save it for someone else. Say, Teddy."

Vic quirked an eyebrow at my, completely ignoring my dig at her and Teddy. "I can't 'turn off the charm,' my dear younger sister, and neither can you, so you might as well get used to people staring at you."

Angelina interrupted my retort before the first few words had even left my mouth. "Wait, you two aren't twins?"

"Nope," Vic replied cheerfully. I couldn't really blame Angelina for her assumption; Vic and I do look eerily alike. We both inherited my mum's looks: silvery-blonde hair that falls ramrod straight around our faces, pale skin, light-colored eyes, and a slim figure. We do, however, have slightly different eye colors. Vic's eyes are an icy blue, and mine are more a light blue-grey. Also, unlike Vic, I have my dad's freckles, though luckily they're confined to my cheeks and chest and not all over my arms and hands like his are.

By the way she was inspecting her nails, I could tell that Vic was quickly growing bored. "I just stopped by to remind you to change into your robes. And here." She shoved several sickles into my hand. "For the trolley. My treat." With one last smile and a wave, she left the compartment.

I think that's what's most annoying about Vic: she can be an absolute prat, and I swear she gets some sick sort of pleasure out of trying to embarrass me in front of other people, but then she goes and cancels all that out by doing something nice. In the end, she's got a caring heart, no matter how self-centered and obnoxious she may act.

Angelina seemed to notice Sean and River's expressions for the first time. "What's wrong with you two?" she asked, snapping her fingers and breaking through their daze. Fred was laughing his arse off, the git.

"It's not their fault. We're part veela. They can't help it." I could feel my shyness returning, causing my brief moment of boldness to vanish.

River seemed confused. "But...we didn't act like that when _you_ came in."

Angelina kicked him in the shin. Hard. "Oh, show some tact, won't you? Just 'cause she doesn't flaunt her looks doesn't mean she isn't pretty."

I blushed when I noticed Sean was observing me pensively, as though he was looking for something he'd missed seeing before. Thank Merlin that Fred chose that moment to pull a deck of Exploding Snap out of his pocket. We spent the rest of the trip playing Snap and eating the sweets I'd bought off the trolley.

**x-x-x-x-x**

I stood in the middle of the Great Hall next to my new friends as the Sorting Hat, oddly enough, sang a song. I was far too worried to listen. What if I wasn't sorted into a house? Or worse, what if I was sorted into Slytherin?

The Sorting went by in a blur. Only individual moments really stood out in my mind. I vaguely noticed that River was sorted into Gryffindor. I also saw that Frank Longbottom, a family friend, was sorted into Hufflepuff.

All too soon for my liking, the professor next to the hat called my name. "Weasley, Dominique."

I was so nervous, I wasn't even annoyed by the use of my full name. I approached the hat quickly, my breathing shallow. Why oh _why_ did this have to be such a public event? I hated the feeling of everyone's eyes of me.

I couldn't help but jump slightly when I put the hat on my heard and heard a voice. No one had told me it _talked_ to you while you were being sorted!

"A Weasley, eh? I can't seem to be rid of you lot for long. I do remember your sister, clearly a Ravenclaw, that one. But you...you're fairly clever, yes, but not really up to snuff with her house. Loyal, I see that. A quiet one, though, aren't you? Don't mind being on your own, hmm...I'd say Slytherin, but there's something else to you that's just beneath the surface, and if I put you there it'll never show."

Despite my best efforts to calm myself, I could feel my anxiety increasing, reaching a level that probably wasn't good for my health at all. None of the other students had needed this much time to be sorted!

"Quite the puzzle, but I do love challenges...Well, the old Weasley standby should fit you well, and that house could use a level head like yours. GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word echoed through the hall as I removed the hat and made my way over to my new house's table amid applause. I could see Teddy and Molly cheering me on from the Hufflepuff table as I took a seat next to River.

Later, as I helped myself to a serving of treacle tart, I realized that I had sat through the majority of the feast with a silly smile plastered on my face. River, Fred, Angelina, and Sean all sat near me, their playful banter causing my smile to grow wider. I had never thought that I could be this optimistic about school, but with my friends sitting next to me, my first year at Hogwarts no longer felt like something to stress over.


	2. Revelation

Thank you to ninjaharrypotter4life and selinamalfoy10 for adding QC to their story alerts! Also, thank you so much to selinamalfoy10 for the review (I love feedback)! I didn't get too many hits for chapter one, so hopefully I can generate some more interest this time around. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Also, I apologize if this chapter seems a bit...well, sappy. I guess that's what happens when you write an entire chapter while Perfect by P!nk is on repeat (I actually like the single version better than the album version, it's an amazing song).

If I was J.K. Rowling, I'd be hanging out on a private island, not stressing about college. That being said, I'm not her, and the world of Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (unfortunately).

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter Two: Revelation**

"And she scores! Brilliant shot by Weasley, that brings the score to 100 to 20 in favor of Gryffindor!"

I let out a whoop of celebration, punching a fist into the air as River's voice rang across the pitch. I knew I probably looked like a bloody idiot, hovering in midair with a stupid grin plastered onto my face, but I couldn't help myself. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of Dom. There was something so...so..._strange_ about seeing her like this. Strange, but amazing at the same time. The moment her feet left the ground, she was no longer quiet, timid Dom. I loved watching this other side of her.

Still, it wasn't a good idea to be watching her instead of the Quaffle. I managed to get away with it during practice, but Katherine would kick my ass across the pitch if she caught me staring at Dom in the middle of a match. It was bad enough that my prat of a sister had already noticed and was smirking at my celebration as she flew past me.

Bugger her. She read into things too much. Why wouldn't I celebrate my friend's fifth goal of the match? The fact that I still had my eyes on Dom was beside the point.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw something red zooming toward me. Desperate, I lunged to the right so swiftly that I almost fell off my broom, but I managed to grab the Quaffle all the same.

"Close call there, but Wood manages to stop the Quaffle."

"Wasn't really paying attention, was he?"

"Nope, River, he certainly wasn't. Oi, Sean, get your head out of your bum and focus! I've got three galleons on this match!"

I growled under my breath and tossed the Quaffle to Will. Whoever decided it was a good idea for both River and Fred to provide commentary had to be regretting it, though not as much as I currently did.

Despite my two friends' observation, I went right back to doing the same thing, watching Dom. This time, though, I didn't drown out the commentary, so I'd know when Hufflepuff had their hands on the Quaffle. I didn't want any more close calls.

"Ah, go easy on the lad, Fred, he's done a fine job so far."

"Too true, River! By the way, folks, this is a young team Gryffindor's got, with three second years."

"Young, but talented, as the Hufflepuff team is finding out! And let's not forget Gryffindor's last match."

"Ah, yes, they won 270 to 50, if I recall correctly."

"Hah, didn't settle too well on the Slytherin's pride, did it, Fred?"

"No, it most certainly - damn! Teddy Lupin takes the Quaffle from Samuels! If that boy wasn't practically family I'd have to hurt him for that. Of course, considering the circumstances, I guess I'll just have to settle for testing one of my dad's new products on him."

I quickly averted my gaze from Dom, scanning the pitch until my sight locked onto the yellow-robed sixth year. He was advancing swiftly, tailed by the other Hufflepuff Chasers. Suddenly Dom shot up from under him, seemingly materializing in front of him, flying so close that she almost rammed right into Teddy. I could hear his surprised yelp as he veered out of the way, his grip on the Quaffle loosening from his abrupt maneuver. Katherine darted in and easily grabbed it.

"Bold move by Dom Weasley, but it allows Gryffindor captain Katherine McKann to gain possession of the Quaffle."

"Ohh, my cousin's not going to be too pleased with her sister for that. Go easy, Vic, Dom's just playing the game!"

"Probably a good thing they snatched the Quaffle from Lupin, though, he's the only Chaser to score for Hufflepuff so far."

"Well, Smith and Boot seem to be a bit off their stride this match. Usually they're much more of a threat."

"Right you are, Fred. McKann passes to Samuels, who passes to Weasley. Wait now, back to McKann...they're been working on their passing, it's hard to keep up!"

"I'll say! Weasley, Samuels, back to Weasley, McKann, to Samuels. Samuels approaches Hufflepuff Keeper Davies...and...Will Samuels scores! _Another_ goal for Gryffindor! Maybe I don't have to worry about loosing my money, after all."

I grinned once more. Our Chasers were certainly making my job easy. Not only had they scored eleven goals, they'd allowed the Hufflepuffs only eight attempts to score. If only Teddy hadn't managed to get two past me...But I didn't have time to mope about it. Boot was sailing across the pitch, and I could see the frustration on his face as he chucked the Quaffle my way. I intercepted the ball easily, laughing when Boot's response was to cuss me out.

"Another save by Sean Wood! It's unusual for a second year to be a Keeper, but Wood out-played all of the competition at try-outs, and he's certainly been playing well so far this season. I guess he inherited some of his dad's skill, after all."

I had to resist giving Fred the one-finger salute. Instead I threw the Quaffle to Dom, who beamed at me before rocketing to the other end of the pitch.

"And it's Weasley with the Quaffle! Passes to McKann, back to Weasley, to Samuels, to McKann...Ouch!"

"Ouch is right, River, that had to hurt! Bludger right to the shoulder, that's going to bruise for sure."

"Unsurprisingly, McKann drops the Quaffle, recovered by Smith. Hufflepuff with the Quaffle now. Smith passes to Lupin, to Boot, to Smith again. He fumbles by manages to hold on, passes to Lupin, who tosses it back to Smith."

Smith drew closer and I readied myself, hovering solidly in the center of the three hoops, gripping my broom loosely in my hands, ready to release my grip if I had to snatch up the Quaffle. I needn't have bothered. Dom zoomed in behind Smith, punching the Quaffle right out of his grasp and straight into the waiting hands of Will.

"Wow, Dom, nicely done! She knocks the Quaffle out of Smith's grip, Samuels now in possession of the -"

"Was that the Snitch?"

My head jerked up at River's excited shout. Sure enough, there was Angelina, speeding through the air side-by-side with the Hufflepuff Seeker. I inhaled sharply when Angie took an elbow to the face, but she kept going, reaching out and managing to snatch the little golden ball out from under the other Seeker's grasping fingers.

"ANGELINA WOOD CATCHES THE SNITCH! Despite an obvious foul from Hufflepuff Seeker Ryan, Gryffindor winds, 260 to 20!"

I let out a roar of victory, streaking across the pitch to where the rest of the team was gathered around my twin. Once everyone landed, I jumped off my broom and caught her into a massive hug. She laughed and pushed me off her, seemingly oblivious to her swollen left eye. One of our Beaters, Brent Holcomb, slung an arm over her shoulder. "Come on, Angie, party in the Common Room! There's sure to be some Butterbeers with our names on them!" He marched off the pitch, Angelina beside him, with the rest of the team following closely behind.

I watched as the stands began to empty. Instead of following the stream of people up to the castle, I made my way to the locker room. My dad had told me that this was what he always did after games, no matter the outcome. Win, loose, it didn't matter. He would find a quiet place and review the game in his head in order to figure out what mistakes he had made. I guess I had adopted his post-match policy, although I didn't let him know. That would only lead to a long lecture of Quidditch strategy, and once my dad got going, it was hard to get him to stop.

I approached my locker and began removing my uniform. I knew I should be giving my absolute attention to reviewing the game, but it's not like I really had to think all that hard about it. I knew what my mistake was. I shrugged off the rest of my gear and made my way over to the showers, turning the water on full-blast and jumping in, sighing as the warmth hit my sore muscles. The heat of the water didn't stop me from mentally berating myself. I'd missed two goals and almost gave up a third. Why? I'd been too busy watching Dom fly. I shook my head. I had to stop this. Now.

Of course, I knew why I couldn't take my eyes off her when she was in the air. I wanted to get to know that other side of her, the one that was carefree and confidant and...I dunno...unburdened, I guess. It was like she stopped worrying about what everyone thought of her while she was on her broom, soaring through the air, practically unstoppable. Everyone from her family said that her Aunt Ginny was the best at Quidditch. I'd never seen her Aunt play, but I found it hard to imagine someone who was better than my friend. Dom was a force to be reckoned with, unafraid to take risks and intimidatingly accurate with her shots. She was the youngest of our Chasers by four years, and yet I was pretty sure that she had already scored as many goals as the other two Chasers combined.

I stepped out of the shower, shaking my thoughts away as I dressed in casual Muggle clothing. My sister picked most of my clothes for me, and to be honest I didn't really mind. Merlin knew that I had no taste whatsoever. I pulled on my jeans, shirt, and jumper, thankful that Angelina didn't mind acting like my second mum.

Before I left the locker room, I sat down on a bench, my elbows resting on my knees as I looked down at my trainers. I had to quit this habit right now, before it got out of hand. I was just so worried that if I didn't constantly check, I'd never see Dom's confident side again. Hence, the staring.

I did have a hunch, though. Call me crazy, but I'd bet every galleon I had that, one day, Dom's other half would show. Not just when she was flying, but all the time.

That was it, then. I would stop watching her, because I knew deep down that eventually her shyness would be overtaken. Oh, it would still be there, because it was what made her so endearingly Dominique. But that buried confidence would show itself, and she'd finally be one hundred percent _her_.

I am such a sap. Honestly, if Fred or River knew what I was thinking, they'd take the mickey out of me until our seventh year, that being the best-case scenario. That thought motivated me to get up and leave the locker room. This is exactly why I tried to avoid overanalyzing things! It just led to problems.

I had to squint my eyes against the brilliance of the afternoon sun as I strolled across the expansive lawn, making my way slowly to the castle. I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Dom sit down by the lake.

Before I'd registered what I was doing, I'd made my way over to her and sat down beside her. She looked up, startled, but she visibly relaxed when she saw it was me. I don't know how long we sat like that, in total silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, though. She was naturally quiet, and I didn't see the sense of mindless chatter. We both respected silence in our own way. While I sat there, I couldn't help observing her out of the corner of my eye. Her damp hair made it obvious that she'd just taken a show. She was dressed in Muggle clothes like I was, though her jeans and jumper were much more worn than mine. As always, she looked...well, pretty, I guess. Most people thought she was plain compared to her sister, but to be honest, I thought Dom was a lot prettier, especially since she didn't ever fuss about her looks.

Finally, she stood, and I scrambled up to stand next to her. It was several minutes before she turned to look at me. When her blue-grey eyes met mine, I swear, my heart stopped. Just for a few seconds, but it was enough to make me breathless. Then she smiled, in that shy way of hers, and I thanked Merlin that I didn't blush easily.

"Well done today, Sean."

I swallowed and offered her what I hoped was a charming grin. "You were brilliant, Dom."

She blushed and looked at the ground with a muttered 'thanks'.Watching her, I noticed that a strand of her white-blonde hair had escaped from her normal ponytail and was now hanging in front of her face. I had the sudden urge to reach out and tuck it behind her ear, and I had to shove my hands into my pockets in order to prevent myself from acting on that odd impulse.

I jumped slightly when she reached out to touch my arm, sending shockwaves jolting from the spot where her hand rested on the sleeve of my jumper. "I'm going to head up to the common room. Coming?"

I shook my head, running my tongue over my suddenly dry lips. "Um...no. No, I reckon I'll stay here for a bit longer. Wait for the party to die down a bit."

Dom nodded and left. I stared at her retreating form until she stepped into the castle, then plunked myself down onto the damp sand below me, releasing a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

No. No, no, no! This just couldn't be happening. It couldn't! I was only thirteen years old, for Merlin's sake! But I couldn't deny it any longer. The truth had practically slapped me across the face, and it was currently fluttering through my head, a wayward Snitch I couldn't catch and subdue.

_I liked my best friend_.

Bloody _hell_!


	3. Mistletoe Mischief

Thank you to jadely31 for adding QC to her story alerts, and to Blood and Dark Chocolate and LissaWonderland for adding this story to their favorites! Also, lots of thanks to SapphireMoon10 for the review!

I had wanted to publish two chapters this week, but life caught up with me and I didn't have time for a midweek update. Hopefully this chapter is good enough to make up for that. Until the insanity that is my coursework dies down a bit, I'll probably have to stick with updating every Sunday.

A bit of a warning, there is some more mature language in this chapter than the previous ones. Nothing that goes outside of the 'T' rating, but I thought I should mention it just in case.

Alas, I am not J.K. Rowling. This world is hers. I'm just having some fun with it.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter Three: Mistletoe Mischief**

I decided it was worth it. Sure, Grandmum Weasley was upset with Fred and I, but it's not like we were _completely_ abandoning the family. I mean, we would be at the Burrow on Christmas Day. No one would miss us, anyway. Our extended family was far too large for anyone to notice the absence of two kids (although, come to think of it, things would probably be much less hectic without Fred around).

I was currently seated on the sofa beside Angelina, smiling as I watched Fred chase after River and Sean with a piece of mistletoe. "Cummon, you two, I know you're harboring a secret crush on each other. Don't try to deny it for any longer!"

Angie was cackling manically as Sean's face turned bright red. "Oh, Merlin, that was worth the sickle I had to pay Fred to bring along that mistletoe!" I nodded in agreement, and I couldn't stop myself from chuckling when poor Sean tripped over a footstool and ended up sprawled across the floor.

Mrs. Wood sat down on the sofa beside Angelina, holding a wineglass in one of her hands. "You think it's funny now, Angie, but wait 'til Fred switches targets. It won't be half as funny when he comes after you. Trust me, I ought to know." She took a sip of her drink, a small grin playing across her lips. "His dad and his Uncle Fred cornered your dad and I one year. It was completely humiliating. I distinctly remember wanting to sink into the floor."

Angelina smirked at her mum. "Well then, I hope you sent them both a thank-you card when you and dad finally got together!"

Sean had gotten up off the floor and dragged himself over to the sofa, where he sat beside me, panting. "I'm glad you three are amused by my humiliation," he grumbled, glaring at my cousin.

"What can I say, Sean, you and River would make a cute couple," I joked softly. Angelina snorted with mirth, and Mrs. Wood choked on her drink, her eyes watering. Embarrassment washed over me. Why the hell hadn't I kept my mouth shut? I probably sounded like a complete fool.

I knew that I should give my friends more credit, but for some reason, I couldn't help but act slightly wary around them. I just didn't understand how I could be lucky enough so have such amazing friends. Angie looked out for me, almost like a second sister. River knew exactly how to cheer me up. Fred managed to discourage boys from incessantly flirting with me by occasionally pranking the more aggressive admirers. Sean...he never pressured me to talk. He was always there, and whenever I did open up he'd act like it was the most natural thing in the world for me to actually be socializing.

Like now, for example. He slung an arm over my shoulders, squeezing me in a one-armed hug. I could feel my cheeks instantly heat up and I knew that a flush was creeping across my face. I couldn't help it. Sometimes I really hated my dad for cursing me with the infamous Weasley blush. "Aww, but Dom, if I got together with River, that would destroy our own blossoming relationship," he teased, his eyes shining. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my face grow even redder.

Mrs. Wood quirked an eyebrow. "Something I should know, Sean?" she asked. I would have been even more mortified, except I could tell that she was suppressing a smile. She seemed to know that her son was only joking.

Sean let out an exaggerated sigh. "You've found us out, Mum," he exclaimed dramatically, drawing his arm away from my shoulder. For some odd reason, I felt vaguely disappointed at the lack of contact, but then he grabbed one of my hands in both of his own. I swear, my skin nearly melted off my face, that's how hard I was blushing. "We're madly in love. Bonkers, really. As soon as Dom turns fourteen, we're going to run off together."

Angelina picked up a pillow off the sofa and chucked it at Sean, who released my hand and caught the projectile before it could smack him in the face. "Prat. Don't you dare even think about running off to get married. It's my plan to get you piss drunk at your wedding, and hopefully scare your wife off in the process."

Sean threw the pillow back at his sister. "I love you too, Angie. I suppose I'll just have to return the favor at _your_ wedding."

Mrs. Wood clapped her free hand over Angelina's mouth while simultaneously shooting a glare at Sean. "No more talking about weddings and marriage, people. Otherwise I'll start bawling, and you don't want me to go into the whole 'my babies are growing up' rant. Trust me."

Angelina rolled her eyes and pried her mother's hand off of her mouth. "Honestly, mum, I don't think you have much to worry about. Marriage is a fair ways off. For me, at least. I dunno who'd want to shack up with Sean."

Sean opened his mouth to fire off a retort, but was distracted when his dad stumbled into the room. "Hey, dad, got into the Firewhisky, did you?"

Mr. Wood chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not, Sean, what would give you that idea?" His words blended together and he was swaying slightly, giving him away.

Mrs. Wood stood up and strode over to her husband, annoyance clear on her features. "Oliver, honestly, what were you thinking?" she hissed, clearly trying to keep us from hearing her reprimand. "Is this any way to act in front of the kids?"

"Loosen up, Katie darling, it's nearly Christmas. Oi, Fred, turn on the wireless, would you?" Fred, who was leaning against a wall catching his breath, nodded and scanned through the stations until the notes of a slow song filled the room. "Dance with me, Katie!" Mr. Wood slurred. He grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her in front of the fire, holding her close and spinning in circles. Mrs. Wood started to laugh.

River ran over and pulled Angelina off of the sofa. "Dance with me, Angie!" he cried in a passible imitation of her father, and Angelina let him lead her over to where her parents danced, giggling slightly.

Beside me, Sean absently ran a hand through his hair. "Barmy, the lot of them," he remarked, and I found myself nodding in agreement. It was kind of nice, though, seeing Mr. and Mrs. Wood dance. I wasn't a romantic or anything, but I thought it was sweet how they were still so obviously in love. The same applied with my parents, though I didn't really want to think about that. It was venturing into territory that would probably scar me for life. I shuddered slightly at the images that filled my mind. Parents should only be viewed as parents for a reason.

Sean seemed to mistake my shiver of disgust as something else, and he put his arm back across my shoulder, pulling me close to him. "Cold?" he asked, rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

I nodded because, to be honest, I liked being this close to him. Normally, I hated contact with people. I was just one of those people that didn't really like to be touched. Receiving hugs was a chore. Holding hands, even as a small child, was uncomfortable for me. Being too close to people made me feel crowded in. But with Sean, I felt...well, I don't know how I felt, but it was nice. I didn't know why Sean was the exception to the rule, and I wasn't sure that I wanted to figure out why. _It's 'cause he's your best mate_, I told myself. Yeah, that was it. It was because he knew me better than anyone else, and I trusted him.

I didn't really like the direction my thoughts were headed, so I decided to switch to a safer topic. "Sean, do you ever think about what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

Sean gave me a puzzled look. "No. We're only third years. Why would we need to be worrying about that?"

I bit my bottom lip gently, training my eyes onto the rug beneath my feet. "Well, it's just...I want to play Quidditch when I'm older, like my Auntie Ginny did. I suppose it is a bit early to know what I want, but ever since she taught me to fly, I knew that Quidditch was going to be a big part of my life. You know?" I looked over at him, mentally pleading him to understand where I was coming from.

To my immense relief, Sean nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Yeah, I guess I do. When my mum and dad taught me to fly, it was like a whole other world was suddenly in front of me...like, I had more opportunities, more options." Frown lines were etched into his forehead, but disappeared when he smiled at me. "If I did play after Hogwarts, I'd play for Puddlemere, just like my parents."

One corner of my mouth quirked upward as I regarded him. "Of course you would, Sean. And I'd play for the Harpies."

He laughed at that. "Of course _you_ would." He stilled the movement of his hand, which had been absently rubbing up and down my arm for the duration of our conversation. His eyes met mine and I felt suddenly lightheaded. "I know that people always compare you to your Aunt, Dom, and that's not a bad thing at all. I know how much you look up to her. But..." He hesitated, clearly searching for the right words. "That doesn't have to shape who you are, and what you do. Just...just be sure to be _you_, because whether you believe it or not, you're a pretty amazing person, Dom."

I sat speechless, staring at him, probably blushing to the roots of my hair. Finally, I remembered how to speak. "Yeah, I know...I guess. I just -"

"How sweet. I might throw up." Fred appeared behind us, a wicked grin lighting up his face.

Inwardly, I cringed. Nothing good could come of the look that was currently gracing my cousin's face. On the outside, however, I acted in true cousin fashion. "Hey, Fred, piss off."

Fred raised a hand to his heart, adopting a wounded expression. "That hurt, Dom. What did I do to deserve that?"

I snorted in disbelief. "You're a prat, Fred, you know that?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I know. Oh, and Dom?" His smile grew wider. "It's never a good idea to insult a born prankster, y'know. Payback tends to bite you in the ass." He pointed above my head. Sean and I looked up simultaneously.

Oh. My. Merlin.

Mistletoe. Floating a good five feet or so above our heads.

_Our heads_. My head and Sean's head.

Sean!

I looked over at him. He was still observing the mistletoe as though it was a trick. Knowing Fred, it was the real deal.

I could feel my face heating up. Fred smirked at me. "You two have to kiss," he intoned in a sing-song voice.

Sean turned to face me, looking as though he'd been clubbed over the head. I scowled at my cousin, sudden anger overcoming my embarrassment. "You used underage magic, Fred. This doesn't count."

"Like hell it doesn't," he countered. Suddenly, I heard a loud squeal. Angie had seen us sitting under the mistletoe. Her excitement caused River to turn and look at us, which of course caused Mr. and Mrs. Wood to direct their attention toward the sofa.

I stood up, fuming. "You. Are. Dead," I hissed, my teeth clenched together so tightly that I'm surprised I even managed to say anything.

Fred, the git, was undeterred. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" he started to chant. Vindictive little bastard.

I felt, rather than saw, Sean stand up from the sofa. He reached out and grabbed my arm, turning me to face him. "You do realize that he's not gonna stop 'til we do it, yeah?"

I felt like my throat was blocked. I couldn't breathe. I was going to kiss Sean. My best mate.

Sean shuffled a bit closer to me. "Don't worry, we'll kill him after."

I swear, time almost stopped. Fred was still chanting, Angie and River were still staring, and Mr. and Mrs. Wood were doing nothing to interfere. I really didn't notice any of this, though, because Sean was leaning in. He was -

All rational thought flew from my brain when his lips brushed against mine. Just for a few endless seconds, and then he pulled back.

I'm not sure what was running through my head. All I knew was that I couldn't cope anymore. Things were too confusing. I needed to get away, to clear my mind, to calm my racing heart. I turned and sprinted out of the room, slamming into the front door and running out into the street. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I just had to keep moving. If I stopped, everything would catch up with me. Just keep running, just keep running...

I'd run quite a few blocks until I finally began to slow. There, on my right, was a little playground, complete with swings. I jogged over and sat down on a swing, panting. It took several minutes for me to calm my breathing. It was freezing. Winter in Britain was never kind, and this year was no exception. A layer of snow coated the ground. The trees around me were stiff with frost. The sky was clear, the stars shining brightly. My breath puffed in the frozen air. Despite the cold, I loved this weather. The chilly air always managed to clear my head. Except for now.

I reached one of my hands up to trace my fingers gently across my lips, which were tingling slightly. I could still feel where Sean's lips had brushed against mine. It was certainly an odd feeling, but a nice one.

_No_! No, no, no. This wasn't okay. I couldn't let my thoughts stray in that direction. Sean was my friend, nothing more. I mean, Merlin, weren't we a little young to be caught up in stuff like this? I wasn't even fourteen yet!

I took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. I couldn't let all these half-formed emotions swirling around in me take over. I just couldn't. Sean was my best friend. He understood me like no one else did. I couldn't loose that. He was my rock. I just couldn't afford to explore these feelings because chances were I'd manage to drive him away. I wouldn't risk that. Not for anything.

I hopped off the swing and began walking down the street, retracing my steps to Sean's house. I'd been gone long enough that someone would start looking for me in a few minutes, and I didn't want that. I'd just go back into the house and act as though I'd run out in embarrassment, not because I'd needed to reign in the overwhelming emotions that had suddenly swamped me the minute Sean's lips had met mine. As I walked, I worked on shoving every one of those feelings away, and by the time I stepped through the door, every dangerous thought related to Sean had been securely locked away.

Before I reentered the sitting room, though, I couldn't stop one last rouge thought from circulating through my head: as first kisses go, mine hadn't been that bad at all.


	4. DGW

Heaps of thanks to november21 and babington for adding QC to their story alerts and to '-Magical Moonshine-' for adding this story to her favorites! Also, virtual chocolate chip cookies to november21, SapphireMoon10, and babington for their reviews! You all are the reason that I continue with this story.

As always, please observe the following: J.K. Rowling lives in Britain. I live in California. Therefore, I am not her, and I certainly do not take credit for her work. I'm just another fan (albeit a bit of an obsessive one, at that).

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter Four: DGW**

_Describe the wand movements needed to cast a successful Banishing Charm, and explain the ways in which these movements differ from those used in order to cast its counterpart, the Summoning Charm_.

I exhaled and leaned backwards in my chair, twirling my quill between my fingers. I knew that the class had reviewed both charms earlier in the year, but I still had no clue about how to answer the question. Unfortunately, my mind was a blank at the moment.

Actually, that wasn't really the truth. If anything, my mind was much too cluttered and jumbled, and that was the reason behind my inability to remember anything about the wand movements of Banishing Charms, or anything else on the end of the year exams, really. I should have been relieved that term would end in only a few more days, but there was just too much to think about.

For example, Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup two weeks earlier, and as pathetic as it was, I was still hung up over it. Okay, so it was the third year in a row that we'd won, and I really should've been used to it by now. But, I dunno...there was something so amazing about being able to work together to achieve something that big. I didn't think that I'd ever get used to the feeling. Then, of course, there was my birthday, which only added to my excitement. Sure, it was still a month away, but I couldn't halt the anticipation that always overcame me whenever my birthday drew near. I loved getting together with my extended family, no matter how rowdy everyone might get, and birthdays were always family occasions. I couldn't wait to see little Lily and Hugo, and to be able to discuss Quidditch tactics with Auntie Ginny.

It didn't help that my mind was still reeling from the other day, when I'd accidentally stumbled upon Vic and Teddy snogging in an abandoned alleyway outside the Three Broomsticks. Snogging! And not just a peck on the lips, or anything. I mean full on _snogging_, complete with tongue. It was actually rather disgusting. I almost considered obliviating myself, it was so bad. Vic made me swear I wouldn't tell Mum and Dad, but still, that did nothing to erase the image of the two of them that had been burnt into my mind's eye.

I rubbed an ink-stained hand over my face in an attempt to force myself to concentrate, subtly glancing to my right. I couldn't help the smile that tugged on my lips at the sight that met my eyes. Sean was tapping the end of his quill against the edge of his inkwell, a sure sign that he was stuck, as well. That made me feel marginally better, since he and I were about the same at Charms, but my reassurance disappeared once more when I noticed Angie scribbling away on my left. What was she writing, an essay? How could she possibly have that much to say?

I looked back at my parchment, closing my eyes and trying to visualize something, anything, that would help me answer the question.

Inspiration came to me as I recalled the sight of Fred and River banishing dungbombs down the second floor corridor, right into a group of unsuspecting Slytherins. I barley managed to smother a giggle at the memory. I guess I wasn't all that successful, because Sean looked up and sent a sent a questioning look my way. I smiled and shrugged, mouthing 'later'. Sean nodded and returned his gaze to the examination sitting in front of him, resuming the tapping of his quill.

I set my own quill against my parchment and began forming a sentence in my messy handwriting. _The wand movement required for a Banishing Charm includes a long sideways sweeping motion, followed by a quick jab_...

**x-x-x-x-x**

I woke when a compact mass jumped onto my rib cage, leaving me gasping for air. My eyes sprang open and took in the exuberant thirteen-year-old that was currently bouncing up and down on top of my sheets. "If you aren't out in ten seconds, I swear to Merlin that I'm chucking you out the window," I warned, my voice a growl.

Oh, yeah. Have I mentioned that I'm not a morning person? Well, now I have.

Lou grinned wider, if that was even possible. "You gotta get up, Dom! It's your birthday!"

"You're right, it _is_ my birthday. And since it is, I should be able to choose when I'm waking up. Come back in three hours." I managed to shove my pesky little brother off of my bed, and then I closed my eyes, ready to drift back into dreamland.

Unfortunately for me, Lou knew all of the ways to get me to wake up. I guess it was his job as my sibling, but still, I hated him for it. He must have been feeling especially vindictive that morning, because he grabbed my sheets and yanked them off me, keeping a hold of them so I couldn't take them back.

That git! He knows that I can't sleep without some sort of blanket on. I know it's odd, but if I don't have anything covering me, I just can't fall to sleep.

I curled up in a ball, hugging my knees to my chest. If I ignored him, he might go away. Lou's got a pretty short attention span. Sure enough, he left, but the prat took my blankets with him, dragging them behind him out the door. He was so gonna pay for that.

I heard voices in the hallway, but I was too tired (and cranky) to care. A sudden prodding at my knee made my open my eyes once more. I glared blearily at my sister. "Seriously? Just let me sleep, would you? It's too damn early to get up, and nothing you say or do is gonna make me." Vic stopped poking at my shoulder, and even though I'd closed my eyes again, I could tell that she was grinning evilly just from the way her voice sounded. "Whatever you say, Dom." She made her way back out the door, calling to someone from the hall.

I sighed in relief and stretched out, turning to face the door. Maybe I could fall back to sleep, even without my sheets. There was a first for everything, after all.

"Dom?" The voice was soft, the question asked timidly. "Dom, please get up." I didn't move. I felt someone sit down on the mattress next to me, and a gentle hand touched my shoulder.

I shook my head. "No, go 'way, too early," I mumbled, feeling myself drifting back to sleep.

Warm air washed over my face as the mystery voice chuckled. Something began to click in my half-awake mind. "Come on, now, Dom, you're gotten up much earlier for Quidditch practice."

The wheels in my head finally stopped turning and I jumped up, feeling my face heat up instantly. "Sean!" I exclaimed. "What the hell?"

He laughed again, louder this time. "Hey there, Dom. You wouldn't get up, so I was recruited. Guess I was successful. Breakfast is in ten." He got up and walked out, just like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be at my house waking me up in the morning.

I was going to kill Vic. Slowly. In an incredibly painful manner.

I jumped out of bed and began rummaging through my closet, fuming. What the hell was Sean doing here, anyway? People weren't coming until after lunch, and yet he showed up before breakfast! Honestly, he knew me well enough to know that I was not to be messed with in the morning, and yet, here he was...

I finished tying my trainers and stumbled to the bathroom, yanking a brush through my hair roughly, muttering a stream of curses at bedhead. I was downstairs several minutes later, my hair smooth and restrained by a hairband and my mouth tasting of mint toothpaste.

There he was, seated at the table, calmly sipping a glass of orange juice. I made my way over to him warily, sinking down in the seat across from him. He smiled. "Morning, sunshine. Bacon?"

I snatched a piece off his plate, nibbling on it. "What are you doing here so early?" I helped myself to some eggs while I spoke.

He raised a hand to his chest. "I'm hurt that you don't want me here, Dom. But since you asked, I was forced here. Something about getting you ready for the party."

I opened my mouth to ask what exactly he meant by that statement when Angie and Vic walked into the room. "Finally, you're awake!" Angie observed, completely ignoring the shocked expression I'm sure was plastered on my face. "Eat quickly, we need you back upstairs in five."

Behind her, Vic 'tsk'-ed, eying my clothing. "Geez, Dom, why do you always have to dress like that? Oh, well, I guess that just means we have even more work ahead of us."

I swallowed my mouthful of bacon. "Okay, wait, what are you two talking about?"

"We're giving you a makeover," Angie practically sang.

"And there's nothing you can do to get out of it," Vic added, a maniacal gleam in her eyes.

_Note to self: attempting to bolt out of the room in a mad dash for the front door doesn't work so well when the bastard sitting across from you puts a sticking charm on your chair._

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Dominique Weasley! Stop fussing or you'll ruin your makeup! That mean no touching your face or your hair, no exceptions!" Vic grabbed both of my hands in hers, glaring daggers at me. "Now come on, we're going down to lunch." She began dragging me out of the room.

"No way. No. I am not going down there. There are people down there!" I tried to pull away from Vic, but they'd put me in _heels_, so right now all I could only stumble forward. I swear to Merlin, if I broke an ankle because of these things, I'd...I'd...well, to be honest, in the two hours it had taken to complete the 'makeover', I'd pretty much used up all of my more creative ideas for revenge. I guess I'd just have to settle for hurting them. Badly.

Angie walked behind me, a hand between my shoulder blades, pushing me forward. "Well, yeah, Dom, that's kind of the point. People are going to see you, so you might as well get used to it."

I suddenly remembered just who was downstairs. "Angie! Vic!" I hissed, horror jolting through me. "Sean is down there!"

"So?" Vic asked, stopping outside my room. "That's why he's here. We're going to use his reaction to gauge what the average male will think when he sees the new you."

"Sean isn't just some average male!" I yelped, before I remembered to keep my voice down. The last thing I wanted was for him to be listening at the foot of the stairs. "Angie, you know why I can't...it just...Angelina Alicia Wood, if you make me go down those stairs, I'll -"

Angie cut me off with a smirk. "Dismember me and feed me to a rampaging hippogriff, yeah, I know." She placed a hand on my arm, speaking quietly. "Look, Dom, nothing is going to change, okay? 'The Incident' was a one-time thing, alright? You don't have to worry about loosing his friendship. He cares too much about you."

I blushed as Angie spoke, and the maelstrom inside my head began to rage full force. What was I afraid of, really? Sean would always be my best mate, even if he wanted something more. If I was going to be honest with myself, didn't I want something more, as well? Why would it be so bad if we became more than friends? But then the insecurities kicked in. I was too quiet. I wasn't girly enough. Maybe he didn't feel for me the same way I felt for him. Maybe -

A piercing squeal broke through my worrying. "Your room, now!" Vic demanded, grabbing my elbow and yanking me into my room. Angie followed, confusion etched on her face, and Vic let me go long enough to slam my door closed. Then she returned to her previous position, a hand clamped tightly on my elbow. "Dom, Angelina, were you referring to what I think you were referring to?"

"No!" I muttered, my eyes on the floor. It should be illegal for anyone to feel this much embarrassment.

Angie rolled her eyes, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips. "Dom, you might as well have just 'fessed up, with that reaction!" she scolded.

Vic's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Seriously, they did. "When?" she asked.

Although I knew desperate attempts to salvage the situation were useless, I had to try. "When what? I don't know what you're talking about, Vic, but I think you've finally lost it." I pulled my arm out of her grasp and made a beeline for the door. Angie, the traitor, moved in front of me, blocking the only exit in the room. Well, there was the window, come to think of it...

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Dom!" Vic was practically bubbling over with impatience. "When did you and Sean kiss?"

I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks. Luckily Angie spared me from having to talk. "When she spent Christmas Eve at my place. Fred was messing around with some mistletoe and the two of them ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time." She shrugged. "It was kind of a silent agreement that no one would ever really talk about it. You know, one of those 'what happened here, stays here' things."

I finally found my voice and managed to mumble, "We're just friends!"

Vic threw her hands up into the air, and exasperated noise leaving her mouth. "Dom, honestly, are you going to tell yourself that?" I shuffled my feet, wishing the floor would open up and swallow me. "You know that's not how you feel, and anyone with a working set of eyes can tell that he feels the same way you do!" She walked over to where I stood, determination glinting in her eyes. I backed up into a wall, cringing. "You are going to go downstairs, Sean is going to see you like this, and you know what I think?" I shook my head weakly. "I bet you anything that, even though he's going to swallow his tongue when he sees how gorgeous you look right now, he's going to prefer how you usually look." She raised a hand to rub at her temple. "Although, to be honest, I don't see how anyone could. You wear such awful clothes! Now come one, we're going." She grabbed my arm and led me out of the room. This time, I followed meekly, too lost in embarrassment to put up a fight. Angie walked beside me. I could tell that she was doing her best not to laugh at me.

Some friend _she_ was.

Somehow I managed to get down the stairs without killing myself, and the three of us walked into the kitchen, where my parents, Lou, and Sean were sitting at the table, eating. Lou saw me first and, with an evil grin, wolf-whistled. "Lookin' good, Dom!" he teased. If my parents hadn't looked over at me at that moment, I would have given that little prat the finger.

Sean's back was to me, and he turned in his seat in order to see what the fuss was about, taking a drink of water as he did. When he saw me, he did a double-take and swallowed, only to start coughing violently. My dad began hitting him on the back a little more forcefully than was necessary.

When he was finally able to breathe again, Sean straightened, staring wide-eyed at me. "Dom! I...uh, that is...I..." I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face as he attempted to form a coherent sentence. "You...I mean...wow. You look great!" he finally managed to choke out.

I carefully made my way over to the table and sat down next to him, slugging him one on the arm. "Why thanks, Sean," I commented sweetly as he rubbed his arm. "Now, what's for lunch?"

**x-x-x-x-x**

I sat on a rock near the cliff's edge, watching the waves break on the shore below. The sea breeze was tangling in my hair, strands whipping into my face. I huffed in irritation, but I couldn't do anything about it; Vic and Angie had made sure that I didn't have any hairbands in my possession.

The sun was beginning to set, and I could feel the temperature dropping. I hugged my arms against my chest, reluctant to go back to the house. I loved my family, but I needed a few minutes away from the commotion. It hadn't helped that every female member of my family had gushed over my appearance. Well, except Auntie Ginny, but she could tell that I was mortified by the whole situation.

"Cold?" a voice asked behind me, and a few seconds later, Sean sat down next to me. He draped a blanket over my shoulders, offering me a tiny grin. "Why are you sitting here, anyway"

I huffed and looked over at him. "I'm contemplating murder," I informed him, my irritation at Vic and Angie still fresh.

He chuckled. "Well, real friends help you hide the bodies. I'll be sure to bring a shovel."

I burst into laughter, a huge smile replacing my frown. How did he always manage to do that? He seemed to know exactly how I was feeling, and he could turn any situation around. When I finally managed to quiet my laughter, I tentatively placed a hand on his forearm. "Thank you, Sean."

He shrugged. "Hey, don't thank me yet. I haven't given you your present." He pulled a box out of his jean pocket, offering it to me. "Happy fifteenth, Dom."

I swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. I could feel my pulse accelerating. I took the box from him and opened the lid gently. Inside was a necklace. The chain was made from some sort of metal. From it dangled the letters 'DGW', plain except for some flourishes at the edges. It was perfect for me: plain, but subtly pretty.

I stretched out my arms impulsively, catching Sean in a hug. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear. My pulse, already racing, quickened still further at my proximity to the boy beside me. He held me tight for one long minute, then let me go, a crooked smile on his face. I offered him a shy grin in return, and we both sat there, watching the sun set.

"Dom." I turned to look a Sean, who seemed to be in an internal struggle with himself. "Just...don't take this the wrong way, okay? You look beautiful right now, but...I think you look better without all of this." He placed a hand on my bare knee, and a jolt of electricity raced through my body at the feeling of his bare skin against mine. He stood, and I craned my neck in order to look at his face. "I know Vic always gives you crap about your usual look, but...it suits you." With one last smile and a wave, he ambled off, leaving me sitting on a rock in the dark, clutching the blanket draped over my shoulders, an idiotic grin plastered on my face.


	5. A Letter Home

Hey all. Hope everyone's week has been going well. As always, major thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter, babington,'-Magical Moonshine-', and november21. Muchas gracias tambien to The Donut Eater for the story alert! Yeah, I know, try not to be too impressed by my extensive knowledge of the spanish language, it only took five years of spanish classes for me to be able to use those three words correctly in a legitimate sentence.

Just a heads-up, there is a song in this chapter. Yes, it is highly unlikely that an _extremely_ obscure muggle song would be played on a wizarding radio station, but I couldn't resist. When I listened to the song a day or two ago, I realized that it basically describes the whole Dom/Sean relationship I have going in this story. For those of you wondering, it's called 'I Am Only One', by We Are The Fallen. Hopefully you all agree with my choice, and if anyone doesn't, please don't try to run me over with the Knight Bus (actually, come to think of it, feel free to do just that; I can't take my midterms if I'm in the hospital).

Just thought I'd add this: I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I'm really happy with how this turned out. Reviews would be loved. I always enjoy hearing people's opinions!

I've already established this fact, but just a reminder: Since I am not the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, nothing in the world of the Harry Potter belongs to me. I'm just someone with a hobby.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Fifth Year: A Letter Home**

It took a lot to piss off Dom Weasley. I suspected that it had everything to do with growing up in the family that she did; a short temper won't get you far when your uncle is the famous George Weasley and your cousin won't die happy unless he lives up to his namesake. Besides, Dom was never one to wear her heart on her sleeve. I'm pretty sure that she was born with the innate ability to completely suppress her emotions, specifically anger.

I guess that's why the Common Room was currently empty. It seems that my fellow Gryffindors did have an ounce of sense, after all. I didn't blame them for retreating to a safer place, not in my current position: Dom sat across the table from me, a quill clenched tight in her hand, scribbling on a piece of parchment with unnecessary force. At least she'd stopped her manic pacing and mumbled threats.

Dom paused her writing, lifting her free hand up to her face and rubbing her eyes with her fist, leaving a smudge of ink of her left cheek. Without warning, her hand clenched into a fist and slammed down onto the oaken tabletop, causing the piece of furniture to shudder.

I must've jumped nearly three feet into the air. "Merlin, Dom, trying to scare ten years off my life?" I muttered, watching her warily.

She glared at me and opened her mouth. I cringed, I know I did. I hoped that she hadn't noticed, but she must have, because instead of the angry retort I was expecting, she sighed. A hand reached up and began fiddling with the necklace that hung around her neck. Her index finger traced the three letters that hung from the chain.

So, she'd suddenly switched from furious and upset to nervous. Ever since I'd given her that necklace, she'd play with it when she was unsure of herself. I hadn't noticed the few times she'd done that during the summer. It caught my attention at the start of term, just over a week ago. She'd walk through the halls, one hand on her necklace, gaze on the floor. It was painful for me to watch. I hated when she tried to hide herself from the world.

Speaking of hiding...I flashed back to the summer, specifically, her birthday. Merlin, she'd looked bloody fantastic. Of course, I'd already known that Dom was drop-dead gorgeous. I never understood why the students here seemed to think that Dom got the short end of the stick when compared with her sister. Sure, Vic was fine and all, don't get me wrong, but in my opinion she didn't hold a candle when it came to her younger sister. Maybe it's because Dom has never cared what she looks like, and has never tried to add to her perfection.

That's not to say that she hadn't changed over the years, because she had. She'd filled out in ways that still caught me off guard sometimes. She was curvy, even though it was hard to tell with the clothes she wore. Her skin remained flawless, never marred by acne or any of the other skin conditions that the rest of the castle's inhabitants struggled with. Her hair remained in its customary ponytail, but even that had changed slightly. Before, her obviously half-hearted work had made her look like a tomboy. Now, her sloppy ponytails allows strands of hair to hang around her face, perfectly framing her features.

But her birthday, well, I'd been caught off guard. Hell, I can't believe I acted like that in front of her dad! I couldn't help myself. She'd stood in front of me in a _very_ short sundress, wearing heels. _Heels_! Sure, they looked like deathtraps, but I couldn't deny that they made her legs look longer. And her hair, Merlin! It had been down, and I couldn't stop staring. My sister and Vic had left it straight like it always was, but still, it had made her look different. Older. Not to mention the makeup she'd had on...

It had taken all of my Gryffindor bravery to go over to her at the end of the party. I kept telling myself that she'd like my present, and that she was still the same old Dom. She had been, too. Except for one thing: she'd hugged me. Dom's not the type to give hugs. It's a bit sad, really, the way she avoids physical contact with people. I could hardly bring myself to let go of her once she'd been in my arms, but I knew I had too. I couldn't force Dom to like me. Hell, Angie told me that, apparently, Dom _did_ want to be more than friends. But I had to let her figure things out on her own. I knew that she was brave enough to face her fears. She'd realize eventually that our friendship would never end, even if a relationship would. We'd been through too much. Until she saw that, I'd just have to wait.

It was just so damn hard, especially at moments like this, with her sitting so close to me, fiddling with that necklace, her eyes downcast, practically _glowing_, she was so damn beautiful.

I stood up and walked over to a sofa before I did anything stupid, flopping down on my stomach and placing my chin on my crossed arms. My feet hung off one of the armrests, and I toed off my trainers, glad that I'd picked socks without any holes. I stared at the embers flickering in the grate of the fireplace, wishing that I could find something to say to comfort Dom. I couldn't, though. This was a family issue. The best I could do was keep her company while she worked things out.

I heard Dom sigh again, followed by the scuffing of her trainers against the carpeted floor. I watched as she made her way over to the wireless sitting in the corner. I've noticed that music tends to have a calming effect on Dom. I guess she's better able to collect her thoughts when she has something else to focus on. I wasn't surprised by her choice of music, either. Heavy rock has always been a favorite of hers. "You know, Dom, the Weird Sisters haven't been popular for years."

She grinned and adjusted the volume so that the music sunk into the background, then sat on the floor, her back against the sofa. She tilted her head back until it rested against my side, then angled her head slightly, staring at the glowing embers in the fireplace. I could feel my entire body heating up simply from her closeness, and I was very, very thankful that I didn't blush as easily as she did.

"I'm mad at them," Dom grumbled, almost reluctantly. "Honestly, this whole mess is none of my business, just like it's none of _their_ business. She's of age. They really have no say in the matter, and trying to go to me for inside information...it's just wrong."

My eyes were closed as I listened to the sound of her voice, and it took a second or two to realize that she probably expected a response. "Hmm..." I mumbled, attempting to collect my thoughts. "Well, I suppose they have a right to be worried. After all, since Vic's the oldest, she's the first to have a serious boyfriend. They're just not used to the idea, and I bet they're none too pleased that they had to learn about Teddy through James."

I smiled when Dom snickered. "Oh, Merlin, was James' reaction priceless! I'm pretty sure that he was shell-shocked for the entire train ride." Her tone grew more serious. "Still, they shouldn't be owling me expecting me to collect information for them. They should be asking Vic these questions, not me."

"Dom, you know how your sister gets. She would see any question as some sort of attack against her relationship. She'd just get all insulted and huffy. Maybe that's why your parents are asking you." I knew that, in her current state, it wasn't wise to completely disagree with her, so I added, "I mean, they should still owl her and ask before coming to you."

She nodded, her ponytail brushing against my ribs. I could feel the strands of her hair tickling me through my thin shirt. "It's just...it's something _personal_, you know? Vic trusted me to keep a secret until she was comfortable telling mum and dad, and I didn't breathe a word. I'm not going to start now. Vic respects them enough to tell the truth. If they asked, she'd tell them exactly what's going on. I'm sure of it."

I shifted slightly, turning my head so that my cheek now rested against my forearms. This way, I could see the expression on her face as I watched her watch the fireplace. "Then tell them that," I suggested quietly. "Tell them exactly what you told me, you know, just without the anger. I'm sure they'll understand." I noticed a frown beginning to form on her features. "Really, Dom. Your parents respect you, just like you respect them. They'll take whatever you have to say seriously."

She didn't respond, and several minutes passed in silence. I didn't mind. Honestly, neither Dom nor myself found anything awkward or uncomfortable with a lack of chatter. We didn't need to be constantly talking in order to understand one another, and I liked it better that way.

Eventually, she stood, and I craned my neck in order to see where she was headed. When she sat down in her former seat and picked up her quill, I relaxed, allowing my head to rest back down on my arms.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, she was sitting next to me, a hand resting on my shoulder, gently shaking me. "Sean. Hey, Sean."

I sat up, running a hand over my face. "Sorry, Dom. I didn't mean to drift off." She smiled and handed me a piece of parchment in response. I took it, but attempted to hand it back as soon as I saw the words of the first line. "Dom, this is sorta private, I really don't think I should be reading this."

She placed her hand over mine, ignoring the parchment I was attempting to give back. "It's okay. I want you to read it." I hesitated, exhaling loudly. "Please," she whispered, so quietly that I almost didn't hear. I couldn't refuse, not when she asked like that. Reluctantly, I brought the parchment closer to me, reading quickly.

_Mum and Dad -_

_From your letter, I can tell that you're concerned, and you have every right to be. Vic is the first one of us to be in a relationship. A serious relationship, that is. But remember, she's seventeen now. She's of age. She's the oldest. One day I might have a boyfriend to introduce you to. By then, I'm sure you'll be fine with the idea of me dating, but since Vic is the first to go through with this, I get that you must be a bit upset._

_Look, it's really none of my business. I knew that Vic and Teddy were together before all of this happened. To be honest, I approve. Teddy's an amazing, amazing guy, and he's perfect for her. He'll watch out for her and keep her grounded. I trust him. I think you both should trust him as well._

_Don't ask me about Vic's relationship. Ask her. She'll be able to tell you a lot more than I ever could, and at least this way she'll know that she has your approval. Yes, daddy, I think that you should be okay with someone dating your 'little girl'._

_We're growing up, all of us. Nothing can change that, so send Vic an owl asking her about Teddy. Support her. She wants you both to be proud of her, no matter what she chooses to do with her life._

_- Dom_

_Oh, and honestly, I wouldn't worry about her doing anything stupid with Teddy. She is Head Girl, after all. I'm pretty sure that if she ever broke a rule of any sort, she would drop dead from guilt. You've got nothing to worry about._

I chuckled after reading Dom's postscript and handed the letter back. She took it from me, a small smile on her face. "Okay?" she asked, the slightest hint of hesitance in her voice.

"Yeah," I responded. "It's good."

Her smile grew slightly bigger. "Thanks for helping me." She folded the letter up and stuffed in unceremoniously into her jean pocket. I winced slightly. All of Dom's possessions experienced some level of careless abuse. I'm pretty sure that she's failed several homework assignments because the parchment she handed in was far too wrinkled and torn for any of the writing to be legible.

Dom suddenly shot up from her seat next to me and went over to the wireless, a huge grin on her face. "I love this band!" she exclaimed, turning the volume up slightly. I knew that if it had been the middle of the day, I would have ended up covering my ears from the noise, but people were sleeping, so luckily I was spared the racket.

I listened carefully as the soulful notes of a cello filled the room, accompanied by a violin and a piano. I looked over at Dom, confused. Usually she hated a song unless it had lots of guitar and drums. I opened my mouth to speak, but Dom shushed me before I could, walking back over to me and placing the fingertips of her right hand over my lips before I could speak. My whole body stiffened with nervous energy as my senses zoomed into overdrive, every inch of my being focused on the feeling of her soft skin against my mouth. My impulses were nearly driving me insane. I wanted to kiss the fingertips that currently rested on my lips, making my way up onto her hand and the underside of her wrist, grabbing her elbow to pull her in and place a scorching kiss on her mouth -

I had to stop before my thoughts got out of hand. Desperate for a distraction, I focused on the lyrics of the song.

_Memories fade into the silence,_  
_Haunting me tonight._  
_With hope's last breath I take this moment in._  
_It will be the last._

_Then morning breaks_  
_And sunlight takes the pain away._

_Ever after never came,_  
_And I'm still waiting for a life that never was._  
_In all the dreams I laid to rest_  
_Are ghosts that keep me._  
_After all that I've become,_  
_I am only one._  
_I am only one._

_I close my eyes and bleed this empty heart_  
_Of all that longs to die._  
_When faces lie and love will falter,_  
_I'm left with only time._

_And time will break_  
_The dreams that take the pain away._

_Ever after never came,_  
_And I'm still waiting for a love I'll never have._  
_In all the dreams I laid to rest_  
_Are ghosts that keep me._  
_After all that I've become,_  
_I am only one._  
_I am only one._

_I'm on my own here,_  
_And no one's left to be the hero of_  
_This fairytale gone wrong._  
_As night will fall, my heart will die alone._

_Ever after never came,_  
_And I'm still waiting for my heart to beat again._  
_In all the dreams I laid to rest_  
_Are ghosts that keep me._  
_After all that I've become,_  
_I am only one._  
_I am only one._  
_I am only one._

The song ended, and I sat quietly, stunned. I looked up at the girl who stood in front of me, a hand still pressed against my mouth. In that moment, something came over me. I have no idea what. Maybe it was the fact that she could love a song as sentimental as that one. A song that basically described everything I felt for her. I don't know. All I knew was that the air around us suddenly seemed thicker, and Dom was looking at me with some sort of emotion in her eyes. I realized that this might be a chance. For what, I wasn't sure, but I wasn't going to pass it up.

I took her hand in one of my own, lifting it off of my lips, and stood. She regarded me calmly, her eyes never leaving mine. I entwined her fingers in my own and brought her hand up to my mouth, brushing my lips softly against her knuckles, my eyes closing involuntarily from the sensation of her skin against my lips. She inhaled sharply, and I opened my eyes to look at her. She seemed...shocked. Unsure. Slightly scared. However, her eyes were darkened with that same emotion I had seen seconds ago, and suddenly I realized what it was: longing.

I lowered our entwined hands, resting them against my chest. My free hand snaked around her to rest against her lower back. I pulled her closer, and she came willingly, until our bodies were so close that they were almost touching. Cautiously, she reached her hand up. I could see her fingers shaking as she rested her hand softly against my shoulder.

My breath caught in my throat, and I could feel my heart attempting to jump out of my chest. I didn't dare to breathe as I lowered my head slowly, my lips parting slightly. She watched with wide eyes as I came closer, until our lips were only millimeters apart. I halted, feeling her breath caress my lips. My body screamed at me to close the gap, to snog her senseless, but I knew that she had to make the final move.

Something in Dom's eyes changed then, in the few seconds that our lips were agonizingly close to touching. The indecision I knew she always felt was nowhere to be seen. Instead, I saw something else. Determination. She lifted her head up further, so that our lips connected.

Electricity jolted through my body, so strong that I almost whimpered. I could sense my years of pent-up feelings boiling inside me, clamoring to show themselves. It took all of the restraint I had not to crush her up against a nearby wall and pry her lips open with my tongue.

Instead, I gently caressed her lips with my own, my touches featherlight. She gasped into the kiss, and I inhaled her sweet scent. She drove me mad. Everything about her made me crazy. Now both of our lips were slightly parted. I felt her free hand slowly sliding across my shoulder and up the back of my neck. She began to caress the back of my head, her fingers weaving into my hair. I tightened my grip around her waist and pulled her up against me, closing the almost nonexistent space between our bodies, allowing every inch of us to touch. Again, I had to fight the impulse to moan. Dom either lost a similar battle or simply surrendered to the compulsion; she whimpered, and the sound clouded my already foggy mind.

I had to feel more of her. I couldn't control the impulses that were screaming at me. Gently, I allowed my tongue to drift across her bottom lip, silently asking a question. Slowly, agonizingly, her lips parted further, and I inhaled sharply as excitement shot through me. Hesitantly, I used my lips to open hers just a bit more, and -

"Shit!" The startled cry caused both of us to jump violently, and we parted with lightening speed. Dom's entire face was red, and she was panting just as hard as I was. My head spun, a combination of lust and lack of oxygen. I looked around, trying to determine the source of our interruption.

River was sprawled on the floor in front of the entrance of the common room. He must have tripped on his way in. Angie stood behind him, a look of horror on her face when she realized what they had interrupted. She grabbed River's shoulders and hauled him off of the floor. "Sorry, sorry!" She exclaimed, attempting to drag River back out of the portrait hole. "We'll come back later."

"Angie, no." Dom's voice shook, and I saw that her eyes were wet. Crap. Dom couldn't be tearing up. She never cried. "I was just going to go to bed. Goodnight, everyone." She attempted to step past me, and instinctively I reached out and grabbed her arm.

I couldn't let her go, I just couldn't. Not after what had happened. Merlin, how I wanted to kiss her again. But she was not looking at me. Her eyes darted everywhere, but avoided me. "Dom," I whispered. I couldn't keep the lust out of my voice. She attempted to pull her arm from my grasp. "_Dom_," I muttered again, desperation clear in my tone.

"Sean, let me go." My fingers twitched, but I didn't allow my grip to slacken. "Sean. _Please_." A single tear escaped from her right eye and spilled down her cheek. I took my hand off her arm, agonizing pain shooting through me as I did. The minute she was free, Dom took off, sprinting up the staircase to her room.

Somehow I made it over to the sofa, where I collapsed. The entire room was spinning, and I felt tears building in my eyes. I dropped my head into my hands, and a strangled sob escaped from behind my clenched teeth.

I heard Angie whispering to River. Her footsteps echoed above the music still playing from the wireless as she made her way up the staircase. Going to Dom, I guessed.

It wouldn't matter. Dom had clearly made up her mind. No matter what I knew she must have felt when we had kissed, she was pushing me away. There was nothing I could do to change that.

River sat next to me. "I'm sorry, Sean." I could hear the regret in his voice.

"Don't be," I muttered. "I guess some things just aren't meant to be."


	6. New Year, Same Old

So I decided to switch things up a bit this chapter. Originally, I had planned to write most of my chapter's in Dom's point-of-view, with a few chapters from Sean's perspective. However, I've noticed that Sean is shaping up to be a bit too perfect, so I decided that a different p.o.v was needed. I think it ended up working really well with the events in this chapter.

Heaps of thanks to the reviewers of last chapter: The Donut Eater, Hurricane Rachel, and november21. Thanks also go to Hurricane Rachel for adding QC to her story alerts, and to Saku-Ryaku for favoriting this story.

Alas, I am not J.K.R. My initials are H.E.B. Too bad; it would be so cool to have the same initials as a writer as talented as J.K. Rowling.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Sixth Year: New Year, Same Old**

It's official. I will never grow accustomed to the racket that always accompanies a Weasley family gather. Merlin, it's a wonder neither Mr. or Mrs. Weasley have gone deaf. I waded through the crowd of redheads, clutching onto my Butterbeer in an attempt to avoid spilling it all over the younger members of the group. Tag in a crowded household was never a good idea, but it never stopped Lily, Hugo, Al, Rose, James, and Lou from dashing about the Burrow at speeds that just guaranteed an accident in the making.

I finally found a corner that gave me a small break from the crowd of people. From my vantage point, I could see nearly everyone in the room. There was River, laughing with Fred and his father, George. Molly sat on the back of the sofa, sipping some elf-made wine and frowning at Roxy, who was clearly attempting to convince her cousin to give her a sip. Teddy stood with Charlie, eyebrows raised as the older man motioned wildly with his arms, almost hitting Lucy in the face as she skipped by. Vic wasn't far from her boyfriend; she sat near the wireless, smiling and watching Mr. and Mrs. Weasley dance. Ginny and Ron were discussing Quidditch stats with Dom, who was leaning up against a wall casually. Bill was taking shots of Firewhiskey, Percy looking on disdainfully. Fleur, Audrey, and Hermione were attempting to stop the younger children from stampeding through the room. Harry and my brother were doubled over in mirth, no doubt sharing a joke about my dad.

Yes, the Weasley family was a force to be reckoned with. I took a sip of my Butterbeer, shrinking slightly further into my corner. No way in hell was I jumping back into the fray.

"I see someone had the right idea." I turned to my right and saw my namesake materialize from the crowd, a wineglass in hand. "I hope you don't mind, but I think I'll be joining you in this little corner of solitude. It won't last, anyway."

I grinned. "Yeah, I reckon we have five minutes, tops. Oh, well. The peace is nice while it lasts."

Angelina chuckled and took a sip of her drink. "Not that I'm trying to be the prying mother, but please tell me that Fred isn't getting into too much trouble. He's just like his father." When I nodded in agreement, she made a face. "George rarely got caught. I'm afraid to imagine all the pranks Fred pulled and blamed on other people."

I shrugged, attempting a nonchalant air. "Don't worry. Fred never shoves the blame onto the innocent. Well, unless they really deserve it. I'm fairly certain that half of Slytherin house still wants to murder Dolan McLaggen for the Babbling Beverage that he somehow managed to slip into their morning pumpkin juice two months ago."

"Don't worry, Mum, it was all speculation. Ticked-off Slytherins just tend to point fingers." Fred slung an arm around my shoulder as he joined us in the corner, a wicked grin plastered across his face. "By the way, Angie, do me a favor and go kick Sean's ass, yeah? He's upsetting my cousin."

Confused, I scanned the room. Dom was still talking with Ginny, though it seemed Ron had left to grab a shot from Bill. When I saw my best friend, I wanted to kick myself. I should have noticed that something was up. Ginny seemed to know it, too, and she leaned closer to Dom, obviously trying to keep their conversation private. Dom wouldn't meet her aunt's gaze, always a bad sign. Every so often she would lift her head and glance across the room, then look back down quickly, as though afraid someone would catch her staring.

I handed my Butterbeer to Fred. "Here, you better take this. Otherwise I might be tempted to hit my prat of a brother across the head with it." Fred took the proffered drink with a chuckle and I plunged into the crowd, weaving my way through running children and chatting adults until I stood beside Sean. "Excuse us, Harry," I said sweetly as I grabbed my brother's elbow and yanked him outside.

"Ow, quit it! That hurts! Damnit, Angie, you're bruising my arm!" I relaxed my grip and Sean yanked him arm away from my fingers, wincing and rubbing his elbow gingerly. "What the hell? What could possibly be so important that you need to maim me in order to get my attention?"

I stood in front of my brother, hands on my hips. I knew very well that I was giving him my famous Angelina 'basilisk stare'. Good, he should look uncomfortable. "Sean, I swear to Merlin, you are the reason behind ninety percent of the drama in my life, you know that?" Clueless as ever, Sean simply looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "Dom," I said, pointing inside.

Sean swallowed hard. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't," I snapped. "Why are you avoiding her? You haven't spoken with her all night, and every time she comes within five meters of you, you suddenly find some need to speak to someone on the other side of the room."

Sean's face twisted, anger in his eyes. "Piss off, Angie. This has nothing to do with you!"

"This has everything to do with me!" I retorted. It took all of my willpower not to yell. The last thing I wanted was for everyone inside to hear our argument. "She's my best friend, Sean, and you're my brother. So why the hell are you ignoring her?"

The only time Sean ever uses sarcasm is when he speaks to me. So, of course, he gave me an earful. "Gee, I dunno, Angie, maybe it has something to due with the fact that it's an hour 'til midnight and everyone in the whole damn room is going to be snogging as soon as the clock hits twelve!"

I winced. I should have guessed. The two had remained close friends despite what had occurred at the beginning of fifth year, but the immediate consequences hadn't been pretty. Sean moping for a full week was bad enough, but worse was Dom crying herself to sleep. For a month.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_I pushed open the door hesitantly, worried about what was waiting for me inside. Dom was sprawled across her bed, her face pressed against her pillow. Sobs wracked her entire body. Panic shot through me. Dom never, ever cried. Her mum always joked that Dom and her aunt Ginny were the same in that respect. Apparently Ginny had only ever cried because of Harry._

_Just as Dom had only ever cried because of Sean._

_I made my way over to her cautiously, sitting beside her. I wasn't sure what to do. With anyone else, I would have rubbed a hand across their shoulders in an attempt to sooth them. Dom, however, was a different case. I knew she didn't really like people touching her. Sean was the only exception. Tentatively, I reached out a hand and placed in on her arm._

_To my shock, Dom didn't shrug me off, Instead, she turned her head so that she could watch me out of the corner of her eye. "Dom," I said softly, my thumb rubbing small circles into the skin of her forearm. "Talk to me."_

_She was silent for a long time, still except for the occasional sob that fought its way out of her throat, causing her entire body to convulse. Finally, she spoke. "I can't," she whispered, so quietly that I had to lean closer in order to here. "He doesn't...He can't..."_

_"Can't what?" I prompted, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear._

_Dom sat up suddenly, so violently that I almost jumped off the bed in surprise. "Can't love me, okay?" Her tone was furious, though her words were blurred from the tears that were still streaming down her cheeks. "I LOVE HIM AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT HE COULD EVER POSSIBLY LOVE ME BACK!"_

_I was shocked. I knew that the two had suppressed their feelings for each other for years, but I hadn't known that Dom's emotions had been this deep. It took me several seconds to form a coherent thought. "Dom...of course he feels the same way. Weren't you two just seconds away from making out downstairs?"_

_She wiped her eyes roughly with the palm of her hand, shaking her head weakly. "But that's what I mean! Except for these...moments, we're best mates, and that's all! But then sometimes it seems like he suddenly has a change of heart, and it's my fault!"_

_"Okay, you lost me," I muttered, now completely confused. "What do you mean, it's your fault?"_

_Dom laughed, and it was horrible to hear. The bitterness and cynicism bit through the otherwise silent room, harsh and unforgiving. "It's my Veela blood, Angie. I have moments where I desperately want him to feel for me what I feel for him, and I subconsciously turn on the charm. The poor bastard can't do anything about it but act on his instincts. It isn't real, Angelina. None of it is real!"_

_I gaped at her. "Dom, of course it's real!" But it was too late. I couldn't win this argument, and I knew it. Dom was convinced._

**x-x-x-x-x**

"You are a prat," I hissed, my voice menacing. Sean flinched. "You're avoiding her because you don't want a repeat of her crying, right?" He nodded. "Merlin, Sean, she wasn't crying because you kissed!"

Sean kicked viciously at a nearby gnome, sending the creature scurrying for cover. "Don't lie to me, Angie. She doesn't like me. She made that much clear. And I'm not going to pressure her into changing her feelings. Either she likes me or she doesn't. That's something she'll have to decide herself."

The urge to smack him across the face was so strong I had to clench my hands into fists. My fingernails dug into my skin and I could feel blood seeping from the incisions. "You are blind!" I practically screeched, before remembering to keep my voice down. "Sean...she _loves_ you."

Sean's head whipped around to look at me, his mouth agape. "She told you that?" he asked, slightly breathless.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, exasperated beyond words. "She thinks that you don't feel the same way because you keep acting like there isn't anything more than friendship between you two. She thinks that the moments when you act like you like her happen because her Veela blood forces you to like her!"

"That's not it!" Sean yelped, clearly dismayed. "I just wanted to give her space so that she could figure things out!"

I snorted. Ladylike, I know, but it was only Sean and I, so I didn't particularly care. "Sean, she knows what she wants. You have to prove to her that you want the same thing. So go back inside, talk to her, and try not to act like an idiot when midnight rolls around." Before I shoved him back into the house, I hissed, "And try not to be such a self-sacrificing git! You're the one who's creating the distance between the two of you, not her!"

**x-x-x-x-x**

I sat slumped in an armchair, staring at the flame flickering in the fireplace. Fifteen minutes to midnight. I just wanted this party to be over so that I could go home, go to sleep, and try to forget the headache that was my brother's love life. At least he wasn't ignoring Dom anymore; he stood next to her, an arm slung casually over her shoulder, laughing as she teased Ginny about running off and joining Puddlemere United instead of the Harpies. I could see my brother flush slightly when she said that, even though he knew Dom was joking. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, why did the two keep dancing around each other? His mirth was no longer forced now that he stood beside her, and Dom...Merlin, she acted like a moth near a flame when he was around. She unconsciously gravitated toward him. Yet she looked almost frightened, as if, at any moment, the git would walk away and pretend there was nothing going on between them. Given Sean's track record, I couldn't blame my friend.

My thoughts were interrupted when River sat down on the arm of my chairs, two Butterbeers in hand. "Here," he said, handing me one. "You look like you need it." I smiled my thanks and twisted the cap off, taking a sip of the drink. The mild alcohol was just what I needed. I almost wished I could have some Firewhiskey, but maybe it was better that I didn't; a hangover certainly wouldn't help the throbbing ache already assaulting my temples.

"You okay?" I craned my neck upward in order to look at River. He was watching me with concern etched on his features. I could feel a blush rising into my cheeks, and I looked away, trying to calm the sudden nerves that caused my fingers to shake slightly. I clutched my Butterbeer tighter in an effort to hide the trembling. Unfortunately, River saw. He placed a hand on my arm. I inhaled sharply, staring at the hand resting against my forearm. "Angie. Really. Are you okay?"

I nodded, swallowing shakily. "Yeah," I managed to squeak. I took a swig of Butterbeer to give myself time to calm down. "I'm just sick of Sean being a prat." I met River's questioning gaze. "You know, when it comes to Dom."

He nodded, grinning slightly. "He's a guy, Angie. When it comes to girls, we all act like idiots. It's what makes us so endearing," he joked, his eyes glinting with laughter.

I couldn't help it; I chuckled and quirked an eyebrow. "Are you speaking from personal experience?" I inquired, my tone suggestive. Merlin, I'm so pathetic, but lately, I can't stop myself from flirting with River. It's pathetic because I happen to know that both he and Fred have been crushing hard on Sarah Boot, a Ravenclaw in our year.

To my surprise, River's expression sobered, and he looked away from me, tapping his fingers against his knee, a nervous habit of his. "Yeah, I am," he muttered.

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, James jumped onto Teddy's shoulders and yelled, "Five 'til midnight! Outside, everyone!" I stood and made my way outdoors. River followed, setting his drink on a table on his way out. I deposited mine onto a windowsill and joined the crowd of people near Mr. Weasley's shed. A grinning George set off fireworks, and the show began.

Normally, I would have been enthralled by the magical lights that shot through the sky, but I was too busy scanning the crowd. I flash of blonde hair caught my attention, but it was only Vic, arm in arm with Teddy. The two looked seconds away from making out. I shuddered slightly and searched for the other blonde teenager I knew was somewhere in the crowd. There! Dom stood with Sean, eyes fixed on the fireworks above her head. The glow from the explosions lit up her face, making her look even more beautiful than usual. Sean was staring at her unabashedly, and he reached out a hand to grab one of hers. She sent him a questioning glance, and he smiled in response. Her answering grin was shy, and she returned her gaze to the sky, her face clearly tinged pink.

A sudden motion caught my attention, and I averted my eyes from my friends to see Ginny waving at me. She raised her eyebrows and jerked her head in the direction of her favorite niece. The question was clear; she wanted to know if I had been the one to end the cold-shouldering that had been taking place during the majority of the party. I nodded, and Ginny raised her wineglass in a silent toast, a smile playing on her lips. I blushed slightly, embarrassed that the great Ginny Potter was toasting me. A sudden burst of light caused me to look up.

Geroge's fireworks were now counting down the seconds, and the group below joined in enthusiastically.

"Five!"

I looked back at my brother. He could annoy the crap out of me, and he was so misguided sometimes that I wondered how he even managed to navigate through everyday events (like, say, _breathing_). But the expression currently on his face was enough for me to forgive him. His eyes shone as he watched Dom, and I knew then, as would anyone else who saw the emotion in his gaze, that he liked Dom for more than just her Veela blood. If only my friend would meet his eyes. Then she would see it, too.

"Four!"

Oh, Merlin, that was a sight I could have done without. Vic and Teddy were snogging fiercely, wrapped around each other so tightly that I wasn't sure whose arms were whose. Tongue was definitely involved. It was disgusting, but it was also somewhat sweet. The two had grown up as practically brother and sister, and yet it was clear that they were soulmates in every sense of the word.

"Three!"

Harry stood behind Ginny, his arms wrapped around his wife's stomach. Ginny's head rested against his collarbone. The two were a testament to the powerful grasp of love. Even separated by the deadliest war wizarding kind had ever experienced, the two had managed to hold onto their feelings for each other. The road to recovery had been a long one, but the two had stuck together through it all, and here they were today, in a world where they now experience well-deserved peace.

"Two!"

Mr. Weasley had drawn Mrs. Weasley into a hug, and the two of them stared up at the sky with smiles on their faces. I wondered if I would ever experience the love they had in their lifetime, and still had. The love of seven children, several children-in-law, and countless grandchildren. For all the love they had lost, it had been replaced several times over. They were what I wanted to be when I was older, able to live life without any regrets, knowing that I had everything I could ever want.

"One!"

I found myself watching my brother again, and what I saw made me smile. Even though the countdown wasn't over yet, Sean leaned down and kissed Dom on the cheek, just a light brush of his lips against her skin. He pulled back with a smile. Dom watched him, apprehension and fear clear on her features. I found myself thanking every deity I could think of for what happened next. Instead of pulling away like he had in the past, instead of allowing Dom's fears to catch up with her, Sean caught my friend up into a hug, and they stood there, arms wrapped around each other, eyes closed. It made me hopeful that maybe something would finally happen between the two of them. Preferably sometime in the near future, for my sanity's sake.

"Happy New Year!"

The noise was deafening. Fireworks were exploding, people were cheering, children were screaming. Couples kissed happily, and everyone was smiling. I turned to River and grinned at him. I'm not sure what I was thinking, but whatever it was, I'm grateful for it.

I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Happy New Year, River," I whispered, and stood up on my tiptoes so I could press a soft kiss against his cheek. When I pulled back to see his expression, I felt my heart drop; he looked thunderstruck, and he was watching me cautiously, clearly confused. I cleared my throat and stepped back, hugging my arms across my chest. "Sorry," I mumbled, feeling tears gathering in my eyes.

A hand brushed against my chin, and I followed the pressure until my face was tilted up, inches away from River's. He had a huge smile on his face. "Angie," he breathed jubilantly, and leaned down.

The minute his lips met mine, everything vanished: my concern for Dom, my annoyance with Sean, my embarrassment at this _very_ public display of affection. It all retreated into the back of my head, and I allowed myself to enjoy the tingling warmth that spread through my entire body as the kiss continued, growing more heated with every second.

Yes, it looked as if it would be a very happy new year, indeed.


End file.
